1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device in which sealing material is provided between a first substrate and a second substrate, and an electronic apparatus which includes the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal device, a first substrate for an element substrate in which a plurality of first pixel electrodes are provided in a display area, and a second substrate for a counter substrate that is opposed to a surface on which the first pixel electrodes of the first substrate are provided, are bonded together by sealing material, and a liquid crystal layer is retained within a space which is positioned between the first substrate and the second substrate and is surrounded by the sealing material. In the element substrate, a pixel switching element or a pixel electrode are formed by a plurality of films formed in the first substrate. Due to this, in the first substrate, a film thickness monitor film for monitoring the film thicknesses of the plurality of films is formed.
Meanwhile, in the liquid crystal device, a configuration in which a scribe area of a mother substrate where there are a plurality of element substrates to be cut out, or a test terminal for testing the pixel switching element at an area overlapped with the sealing material is provided, is proposed (refer to JP-A-2002-124554 and International Publication No. 2009/087706). In such a configuration, as in the configuration described in International Publication No. 2009/087706, if the test terminal is provided in the area overlapped with the sealing material, there is an advantage in that the scribe area can be narrowed, compared with a case where the test terminal is provided in the scribe area.
The present inventor has reviewed a case where a film thickness monitor area at which a film thickness monitor film is formed is provided in an area overlapped with sealing material, in the same manner as the configuration described in International Publication No. 2009/087706, but in this case, in the area overlapped with the sealing material, heights of the area in which the film thickness monitor film is formed and another area become different from each other. As a result, in a case where sealing material in which a gap material defining an interval between a first substrate and a second substrate is mixed is used as the sealing material, there is a problem that the interval between the first substrate and the second substrate is varied.